


Sound Of Silence

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Endurae, Brotp, Conjux Endurae, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, MTMTE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was only silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Of Silence

It was finally safe to come out of hiding. Ultra Magnus dug his way out from underneath the rubble and Ratchet and his medical team was busy patching people up.

Drift limped to the SIC, holding his side. He was missing his right optic and right finial. He looked like he was hit by a gang of phase-sixers. Everyone did. And it sure as hell had felt like it. The blue mech offered to keep Drift upright but his help was ignored as the smaller mech’s attention fell on the mech _not_ with them.

“Where’s Rodimus?”

Ultra Magnus scanned the area for familiar flame red and golden paint but didn’t see anything. He sent an emergency comm to their missing co-captain but got only static in return. Panic started crawling into his spark. Where was Rodimus, indeed.

Then, a comm from Megatron, 17 miles due north-east of them.

 _::I found Rodimus::_ the gray mech said, his voice heavy and laced with weariness.

Ultra Magnus found it invalid to ask Drift if he was able to transform as the white mech had already done so and heading towards the coordinates Megatron had given them, his rear fishtailing because of his injuries. The large mech merely sighed and transformed himself, taking after the TIC, knowing that what they were about to see was going to be too much for the younger mech.

By the time the speedster arrived at the scene, there were some people gathered in a loose circle. He took his root mode, completely pushing the shrieking pain in his body out of his mind as he elbowed his way through the crowd...

... Only to see Rodimus, his captain, his Amica, lying on the ground motionless.

He threw himself beside the orange mech, wrapping his left arm under Rodimus’ head and his right arm around his mangled waist to cradle him close.

No one said a word.

“Roddy...” was the name whispered in the wind with a broken voice and a broken spark, “Roddy.”

A raspy whine escaped the captain’s lips and he struggled to open his optics only for them to flicker weakly.

“Drift.”

That wasn’t Rodimus’ voice. That wasn’t the usually light and carefree tone Drift was used to hear. Rodimus didn’t have a voice that sounded like gravel grinding beneath one’s feet while walking. Rodimus didn’t have a voice that sounded like a faulty gearbox. Rodimus didn’t—

That wasn’t Rodimus.

That was someone completely else. Not his Rodimus.

“Drift...”

Drift lifted his face from the red head he had smooshed his cheek against and glanced down. Tears started welling in his optics and his vision went blurry. He didn’t care to fight the tears and let them wash clean streaks down his dirty cheeks.

“Don’t cry”, Rodimus croaked and swallowed hard, “Crying doesn’t look good on you. Smile.”

The white mech’s vents hitched and he forced a smile on his face, though it died right away as he embraced his Amica closer.

“I can’t feel my legs”, the captain rasped wearily, trying to see the rest of his body.

“You don’t have legs”, Megatron said calmly somewhere behind Drift.

Rodimus nodded at that, “I see”, an amused huff, “No wonder I couldn’t feel them, then.”

That was so him; trying to make a joke in every situation.

“Don’t worry”, Drift said, sniffling, “We’ll fix you up. Ratchet, First Aid... We all.”

Another amused huff, this time with a small grin, “I don’t think there’s anything left to fix this time.”

The TIC’s optics grew wide, more tears flowing free. He tightened his embrace and pressed his cheek against the other mech’s forehead. “Don’t you dare”, he growled, “Don’t you dare go where I can’t follow.”

Rodimus fell quiet.

“Promise me!” Drift shouted, “Promise me you don’t go!”

The orange mech shook his head slowly and made a move to lift his left hand, “Can’t promise you that. I’m sorry.”

Drift took the trembling hand and pressed it against his cheek, kissing the palm. His face was soaked and sticky from tears but he didn’t give a glitchmouse’s aft about that.

The hand went limp and the white mech’s optics shot open.

Ultra Magnus bowed his head.

Megatron felt a sting in his spark.

Tailgate gripped Cyclonus’ purple armor and hid his face into the jet’s hip and shivered while a white hand landed on his head gently and stayed there.

Everybody around fell silent.

“No...” Drift gasped, “No, no, no, no, NO, NONONONONONONO RODIMUS!”

Megatron had to offline his audios. He couldn’t hear the broken, desperate pleas the smaller mech screamed in the middle of the deserted land.

He noticed Ratchet approach Drift from the corner of his optic and watched as the medic placed his hand on the white mech’s shoulder. He was glad he had his audios offline as he took in the reaction of the smaller mech.

Drift lashed out and bared his fangs at his Conjux. “FRAG OFF! GO FRAG YOURSELF! ALL OF YOU!” he shrieked and deflated immediately, his field roiling with pulses of grief/aggression/despair.

Rocking his Amica’s lifeless body, Drift wailed and begged and swore. He could feel how the life drained out of his own still functioning form. He cried until he had screamed his vocalizer into deactivation.

He felt nothing. He felt numb.

Ultra Magnus knelt in front of him and was met with a dead gaze. The sight made the blue mech feel uncomfortable; Drift was gone. He forced his vocalizer to work. “I’ll carry him back.”

The speedster said nothing but allowed Ultra Magnus to pick Rodimus up and take him back to the _Lost Light_. Megatron made a move to help Drift up but as soon as the weight of Rodimus left Drift’s lap, he collapsed to the ground.

He was rushed to the med bay and deemed unable to work for undefined period of time.

He was left with nothing. His friends – if they could be called that – payed him visits every day, especially Ratchet, Perceptor and Megatron. But not even his Conjux’s and friends’ visits could bring him to react. He’d merely stare at the ceiling above him and fall deeper into the dark abyss.

Drift had cried his optics dry. He hadn’t eaten in days. He hadn’t spoken in days. He hadn’t moved from the med berth in days.

His head was empty and quiet and his spark even more so.

This was the sound of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets.


End file.
